seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 16
Swizz stood his ground, waiting for Norax to make a move, laughing the whole time. Norax looked confused. "What's so funny?" "Oh nothing. Just thanks for the information. Knowing this much. I can sleep soundly." His hand started to glow bright blue. "Just the slightest touch and I learn enough about my opponent." Swizzz waved his finger. "Guess what I learned." "What's that?" "I know about the incident on that island, 40 years ago..." In an instant, Norax slaps Swizz, and teleports himself away. Everyone, saw what happened, and after a while, they came back, and Norax looked at Swizz. Swizz, was bloodied, on the floor, but he grinned. Riker, took a step forward, and looked at Swizz. "What happened?" "I made a deal. He takes the memory, he listens to what we have to say." Swizzz reformed himself. "Now......who's gonna say it? Cause it's not gonna be me." Everyone looked at each other. Kent stepped forward. "My crew mates have been kidnapped. And you stand in the way of me going to get them." Norax, turned back into his normal mode, and karate chopped Kent. "Eeeeernk, wrong answer. Try again." Kent struggled back to his feet. "How the hell are you gonna tell me that's the wrong answer!!" Norax chopped Kent again and he struggled to regain his balance. "That's getting old!!" Norax, clapped his hands, and pushed them back behind him. "It is the wrong answer. If a group of marines were to ask to arrest you, would you agree?" "No! I'm not even a wanted man!" Kent slurred before falling face first into the deck. "Wait.....yes I am." Raion observed Kent. "Dude..you knocked his remaining screws loose." Swizzz took a few steps to Norax. "Speaking of arrest. What prison did you send my allies Roku and Rosa? Oh and their friend as well." "Oh. Well, I'll bring them back... When you give me a reason why." Jakk, raised his hand, and Norax pointed at him. "Because... We really really like them, and you have people you like?" Swizzz pushed Jakk aside. "How about the reason that they'll break outta the jail soon if you leave them alone." He stared Norax in his eyes. "And that wouldn't be good, now would it? And they would know you sent them. It'll all be on your head." "You think they can escape those prisons? Never. Not in a billion years." - Roku, looked at the others, and looked at his handcuffs. A few hundred men, had guns pointed at them, and Roku took a breath. He was going to be stuck there, until someone came. "Handcuffs I can handle..guards with guns..now that's a problem." He turned to Beta. "Beta?" "No! I'm not getting shot!" "We are not escaping any time soon. Unless Rosa?" "Sea Stone. No powers." She replied quickly. "Besides, I don't wanna get shot at." - Kent, folded his hand. "Roku's tough enough. And he will find a way!" Kent stepped to Norax. "Now get outta my way!" "Kent! We already lost two members, we can't lose three! Just wait." Swizz recommended. "Trust me, he'll let them go." "And what makes you think that?" "I have a reputation of stealing valuable information." Norax, lifted his hand, and Swizz flinched. "Try it, and you get the righteous slap of justice." "It won't be the first time...it'll be the fourth." He rubbed his butt. "And they hurt." - "And he's supposed to be the brains of our little group." Chrono stated. He looked down to Kira. "This is fun to watch. Two of my enemies gone before my eyes. My only problem was I wasn't the one to do it." "Does it matter?" "Yes it matters." "After this you're helping me right?" "Of course. I may be a bad guy but I don't go back on my word. Now shush. It's getting interesting." "You started talking first!" Kira pouted. - Rangton thumbed behind himself, and everyone moved to a corner. He stood up, and everyone had to bend down to see him at face level. "Okay, physically we can't force him to tell us. Looking at you, half of us. We can't trick him, because he's not an idiot, so we have to convince him the old fashion way. Christie, Nova... Seduce him!" Raion wrapped around Nova. "I'm not letting my angel go out there." "It's for the greater good." Jericho stated. "Greater good my ass! There's no way I'm letting Nova do that!" She starts to blush. "It's okay. I'll be fine." "What? You're actually willing to do this?" "Y-yes." She stammered, covering her face with her wings. "I can do this. It's for our friends." Raion had his head down. "She's actually doing it....why can't that be me?" Christie, covered her body, and shook her head. "No... I won't..." Fea, folded her arms. "Do it." "You do it!" Malk, looked around, and was confused. "This is the part where Taka and Ness say that Christie is hotter... Where are they?" - Taka and Ness are coming from the island, with bear cases. "Hey everybody, you will not believe this. We found this, after fighting an evil witch, that was also a... Everyone?" - Malk shrugged. "Well, I'll say this. Fea, Christie's hotter." Fea, shrugged, and pointed at Norax. "Knock him off his evil socks." Raion fell onto the deck like a dead bug. "I don't wanna watch." Nova walked up to Christie. "So I guess it's up to us..are you ready?" She nodded, and walked ahead. Norax, was snapping his fingers, and saw the two. "Aww, you two remind me of my daughters." The two walked back, waving their hands, signaling failure. Raion sprang back to life. "Never have I been so happy to fail." - Roku looked around his cage. "Beta are you sure?" "Yes I'm sure that I don't want to be shot!" "Okay....just are you sure?" "YES!!" - Kent grew restless. "I'm tired of waiting. Swizz! We can handle him right?!" "That's an impossible task." "You said that about Mariejois! And we still did it!" "That was different. Everyone was on the same page. We had a plan. And now this guy just ruins them all." "Then make a better plan!" Kent starts to pace up and down the ship. "I got it! What did you learn about that guy? Maybe we could find his weakness." Kent grabbed onto Swizzz and shook him. "Spill it you damn history book!" "Well... He pushed the memories out. He told me what we talked about." Fea, thought about it, and snapped her fingers. "Hey, Norax, why are you hear, in the first place?" "I was told to come here by the Fleet Admiral. Why?" - Chrono looked down to Kira. "It looks like they're about to uncover your little secret. How're you going to handle it?" "I'll come up with something. Just let it play out a little longer." - "So, where is she?" "She met me... And I soon came here... But it should be impossible. I did nothing, and only I can do something like that. Which means... Fleet Admiral!" He saluted, and a tall woman walked past them, with a flowing marine cape. Zozo, gulped, and Kent saw her. "Hmm... Marine!" He punched the woman, and she fell down, revealed to be Kira. "Stupid move... Stupid... Oh, hi." "So you're the Fleet Admiral?!" Kent shouted. "Wow...didn't expect you to be so weak." Chrono jumped between them. "Perhaps you would like someone stronger. Preferably me?" "Chrono! Where have you been?! You could've helped!" A vein grew in Chrono's head. "Kira. Can you send him away next?" Just when Kira was about to move, Tack punched Chrono, and he fell down. Tack roped the two together, and lifted them. "Capture... SUCCESS!" Kira starts to struggle. "They got us.." She looked back at Chrono. He sat there with a bored expression. "It's alright. It's just rope anyway." He opened his hand and dropped a time bomb. "I suggest you brace yourself." As soon as he finished his sentence it blew up causing Tack to let them go. Chrono landed on his feet and raced away with Kira on his back. Tack, looked around, and everyone stared at him. "What?" Kent coughed, and backed away. "Tack... You uh..." "I'm what?" "Naked." - Chrono and Kira stop at the edge of the ship. "You didn't have to strip the guy of his clothes. And you call me a perv." "It was not in the plan!" Chrono said traumatized. "It was not in the plan." - Tack, looked at his body, and started to fume. "That jerk... He stole my clothes! Give me back my yellow shirt with black polka dots!" Zozo, facepalmed. "His choice of wardrobe always confuses me." Kent popped his collar. "It seems to me that you don't understand fashion." He turned to Swizz "Now buddy... pal... amigo.... brother from another mother...do you have a plan yet?" "Not anything effective." "That's a great plan!" Riker, throws his coat over Tack, and is shown to be shirtless. "Every time you idiots appear, my favorite coat is either destroyed, or lost. You know how hard it is to find a tailor good enough, and brave enough to make me one?" Kent turned to Raion. "Can't you poof up clothes?" "Girl clothes." "Why not men's clothes?" "Cause I just don't! Okay?!" Riker shrugged, and looked behind himself. "Where's Norax?" - Norax, was with the marines, and Roku was biting his cuffs. "Oh it's you. Just when I have an escape plan." "Don't tell him!!" Rosa blared. Norax, looked at them, and karate chopped Beta. "What was that for?!" "At least be motivated." Roku stuck his tongue out. "Question. These are Sea Stone aren't they?" "Yes. The best kind there is." Norax responded. "So that's why I can't use my devil fruit." "But you-" Beta started but Roku put his hands over his mouth. "Shh...no one knows that. Be quiet." Roku winked and Beta nodded. Norax nodded, and walked close to Roku. "Course, you try anything, and my men will shoot holes... In the other two first. You may be quick, but they are heavily trained seasoned men. Are you fast enough to beat every single one of them, before they shoot?" Roku nervously looked back at Rosa and Beta. "Maybe we'll just stay here." "That's what I thought." Norax started to laugh, and walked away. Roku looked around to every soldier around them. When Norax was out of sight he went over and sat next to Beta and Rosa. "We can get outta here." Beta, lifted the cuffs, and was deadpan looking. "Yeah, because you can break sea stone." Roku lifted his hands, and he was entirely free. Beta, was shocked. "How...how..." "No time to explain. I can also knock everyone here unconscious before they shoot. But the problem is I think Norax knows. He seemed too confident in our escape." "What do you mean?" Rosa asked. "If he was he would've killed us by now." "I think he wants us to escape so he could be the hero. But I'm not giving him the satisfaction. We are leaving....brace yourselves." Roku stood up, looking around the cage. All guns were pointed at him. "Haoshoku." A shockwave emitted from Roku knocking everyone around him unconscious except for Rosa and Beta. "Great..now how do we get outta here?" "That my friend is elementary." Roku went over to the bars of the cage and bent then out of place. "Ladies first." Rosa, was starting to get up, when someone opened the door. Norax, came out, and looked around. "Okay, so I knew that would happen... Now I have every right to execute you... Or do this." He slapped them all in an instant, and they were back on the ship. Roku turned to Rosa and Beta. "I told you." Rosa held out her wrists. "I don't need to stand here and listen to this. Get them off." "Say please." Rosa's jaw clenched. "Please." She mumbled. "Now....get them off." "Okay!" Roku broke the handcuffs and tossed them aside. "Your turn." Rosa, punched his arm, but only slightly. Beta, lifted Roku, and squeezed him. "Thank you... Second time in prison. Hated to run the first time. You made it so easy." "It's no fun being in jail. I learned a few things from my last escape." "How many times have you escaped from jail?!" "Twice. I nearly died the first time. And I broke my hands.. " Roku broke the cuffs on Beta and tossed them into the water. "And I prefer not to do it again." Norax was above them, and Brog was standing aside, shirtless and working out. "What the..." Norax, looked to Brog, and touched his own heart. "I saw your boat, so I decided to hold these three here." Roku looked up to Norax. "Really? Just really?" Hyperion was trying to get close but Drew and Gale were pulling him back. "Come on! I wanna see him!" "No! You'd get Brog fired!" "How could you get him fired? Trust me! I won't do something stupid." He transforms into a bird and flies over to Norax, landing on his shoulder. Hyperion began to crow like a crow. "You need a scarecrow." Norax said staring at Hyperion. "Why? You're here." Roku remarked. "Then again, You'd do a better job scaring little kids." "What was that?!" "You heard me!!" "Roku what're you doing?!" Rosa asked worryingly. "We just got outta jail!" Norax looked down at Roku, enraged. "I do not tolerate being mocked." "I don't care." Roku exclaimed. "You hold no power over me!!" "Well boy... If you think you are at my level, I shall demolish that small dream." Rosa, grabs him, and pulls him back. "Hold it, you're not even close to Admiral level, and I'm sure he's even stronger then that, by a lot." "It's alright. I can handle him. Last time he just sent me away, he either was scared of what I could do, or was too weak to handle me. Trust me, I'll be fine." Norax, hearing that, slapped Roku and himself. - Roku, fell on a tree, and Norax was enraged. "That's it. I shall not be mocked, at all. We will go all out, with no devil fruits." He threw his dark clock off, and dropped his fake hands, to show himself. He is shown to be an extremely tall man, at 16 feet, muscular, has short dark hair, but still wearing the mask. "You win, I'll show you my face, and resign as admiral." "Deal! And if I lose...I'll..... Hmmm... What will I do if I lose? Eh. It doesn't matter, I'll win." Roku dropped out of the tree and landed on his feet. "From now on. I'm your opponent, the others are neither your enemies or allies." "Yes. Let's start." Norax, in an instant is behind Roku, and kicks him across the island. Roku, forces himself to hit the island with his feet, to stop himself, and Norax jumps at Roku, kicking him in the chest again. Roku grabbed onto Norax' leg and slammed him into the island. His grip tightened as he swung around to throw him back into the forest. "Don't get comfortable! I'm on my way!" Roku raced through the damaged forest. He stopped in the middle and looked around. "I know you're here!" Norax, comes out of a tree, smashing it, and kicking Roku in the face. He grabs Roku's face, and slams him in the ground. He stomps on Roku, and is placing more force each time. Between stomps Roku rolled his legs up and jetted them into Norax' foot. He pushed Norax away and rolled to his feet. "I don't like it when people hold back." Roku jumped onto one hand and launched himself to Norax, violently spinning around dealing several kicks. Norax grabbed his leg and slammed him into a nearby tree. "There's no use for me to use to use my full power." "Trust me. You'll need it!!" Roku pulled his leg out and jumped head first into Norax' chest. He rolled on his back and kicked off to the ground. He swings his arms back, and sends a flurry of punches at Norax. Norax, does the same, and soon, they have a punching fest at each other. Roku stopped and dodged the attack. He ran around a tree and derooted it, throwing it to Norax. Norax punched the tree in half, looking beyond it at Roku. Roku stared back giving an excited smile. Roku jumped ahead, and punched Norax at the jaw, with him grabbing Roku's arm, and twisting it until it breaks. Roku screamed in pain then kicked Norax in his neck until he let go. Roku staggered back. "If it's a bone breaking fight you want, you'll get it." Roku dug his feet into the ground and charged for Norax at high speeds. He jumped into the sky and came down with a kick that brought Norax to his knees. Roku spun around and dealt another crushing Kick to his side. Norax grabbed his let and threw him back. His balance started to fade as he hopped on one leg to regain it. "See this is what happens when you HOLD BACK!!!!" Roku dropped from the tree with his fist clenched. Norax and Roku clashed with powerful punches. A shockwave shot out bending the trees in the opposite directions. Norax, touched his mask, and a small part of it became chipped. "Why you... No more holding back." Norax raised his fist, and clenched it. Conquers Haki shot out of him, causing Roku to flinch. Roku jumped back onto a nearby branch. "Conquerors Haki...this just got a whole lot more interesting." He dropped from the tree, breaking off the branch he was just on and threw it at Norax while dashing behind it. Roku jumped ahead of the branch and kicked, but Norax caught his leg. Norax used Roku to knock the branch down. He tossed him into the air and sent a barrage of punches and kicks. Roku, was being pounded, and Norax kicked him to the side. Norax, soon grabbed Roku by his jaw, and slammed him into the ground, causing a huge crater. He lifted his fist, and pounded at Roku. Roku grabbed onto Norax' fists. He pulled his feet in closer and stood up, still holding onto Norax. As the pressure began to build, the crater got deeper. Roku pushed Norax up and jumped out of the crater. "Staying low. Not good. Staying high, also not good." Roku's arm started to throb and limp down to his side. "Crap! Okay, I have to end this quick." He raced towards Norax, who ran to him. Roku pulled his fist back. I got one shot. He punched Norax in his gut causing him to spit up blood. Norax smashed his fists against Roku's back, knocking him into the ground. He started to stomp on Roku's back. With each getting stronger and accompanied by the pained screams of Roku. He lifted Roku by his bloodied face, and smirked. He slapped them, and they were back on the ship, with a knocked out Roku. Norax dropped Roku. Rosa and Beta rushed to Roku's side. Rosa started to shake him. "Roku! Come on say something!" He rolled onto his back, still asleep. "I'll take a three piece chicken combo with extra hot sauce and aaaallll the fries you can give me." Rosa squinted. "Yeah...he's alright." Norax, put his dark cloak back on, and put on his large hands. He saw the group, and slapped himself. He soon came back, with a new mask, exactly the same as the old one but not chipped. "What was the point of that? Battle scars of victory!" Hyperion blurted in crow form. Gale jumped and caught bird Hyperion before Norax could turn to see what it was. Roku started to wake up. "Hold on...where's my chicken?" He went back to sleep. "It's like he doesn't even care that he lost." Beta stated. "So what now?" "I don't know.." Rosa turned to Norax. "But I'm guessing you do." "Indeed. After that fight, I have decided something. Justice, shall punish the wicked. But, your friend had no malice to him. Neither does this idiot, you however... I'll have to see if you are." Norax slapped Roku and Beta, and grabbed Rosa. "Tell me... What misdeeds have you done?" "That's a woman's secret." - Roku and Beta stop on the Attack Pirates ship. "Huh? We're safe!" Beta shouted. "We need a doctor!" Everyone looked up and saw Beta. "What's going on?" Swizz asked. "It better be important!" "It's Roku! He's in trouble. He needs a doctor!" Everyone gathered around for the terrible sight. "Roku..." Kent stammered. "Faust!! Ashlynn!! Come on! He needs help!" Kent helped Roku up and handed him over to the doctors. "Beta what happened?" "He fought Norax." "Where's Rosa?" "She's with him. He sent me and him here." - Rosa struggled off her freedom. She avoided every question Norax asked. "I told you it's a women's secret!" "Now you listen to me! I am a father to two girls, so I know what that means. Who is he?" "What're you talking about? Who is what?" "You know what I'm talking about. So spill it!! Who is he!!" "You're not my dad!! You can't tell me what to do." Hyperion flew around. "Damn. Step parents get no love." Norax began to turn but Gale caught the bird before it was seen. "I heard something..." He turned around, and grabbed Gale. Still holding Rosa, he looked at the two. "You! Do you know anything about this woman here?" Gale turned to Rosa. She nodded. "Go ahead. Tell him what you know." Gale took a deep breath. "This is the Super Rookie Rosa Flor, a.k.a. Flora. She has a bounty of 370,000,000 which she received after her acts in the Grand Line. She is a member of the Young Emporers and is the only female member. She is also associated with the Attack on Mariejois." "I said tell him what you know. Not give him a history lesson." Rosa scolded. "Hmm... I have no idea what you said. I mean, what the hell is all that? Young emperors? Attack on Mariejois? We haven't been attacked in 200 years!" "That's them. The Young Emporers were the attackers all those years ago." "But that's impossible. There's no way that she was a member of those rogues. She's far too young." "That's false. Tell me..do you by chance have a picture of the pirates that invaded the sacred ground?" Norax, looked straight at Gale, and took a deep breath. "Why yes! Why yes I do, I have the bounties of every single criminal on me, because I'm that kind of guy. Hey, the bounties are right next to every criminals dental record, and above their strands of hair." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dead End Journey Arc